Libertad
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: La libertad no es algo fácil de administrar; es ser dueño de tus actos y responsable de tus acciones. Pero todos debemos crecer y tomar responsabilidades, ¿verdad España? Ellos debían crecer también. España no pairing. Independencia. R&R!


**Hetalia** no me pertenece. Todo a sus respectivos creadores

**LatinHetalia** no me pertenece. Todo a sus creadores del LiveJournal

**Personajes:** Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (España); Daniel Irala (Paraguay); Martín Hernández (Argentina) *mención*

* * *

><p>Libertad.<p>

_¿Qué es la libertad?_

Todavía recuerdo cuando te lo pregunté, aquella tarde que llegaste a visitarme. ¡Uf! ¡Esta vez te tardaste demasiado… dos años sin aparecerte! Yo ya había crecido un montón, y según tú ya era un mozo hecho. Me sentí feliz; recibir halagos de tu parte siempre me hacen bien, me hacen sentir importante… aunque quizás no lo sea tanto. Bien, sí era importante, pero no como mi primo el virreinato del Río de la Plata u otras colonias. Nos sentamos bajo un manzano, y mientras compartíamos un tereré, te hice esa pregunta. Entonces, aún no entendía del todo el contexto de tus palabras, ni tu semblante un poco-_solo un poco_-más serio de lo normal. Algo rondaba el ambiente, se podía percibir en el aire… los árboles se agitaban por las noches, y la tierra lo susurraba… _Independencia pedían. _Creo que es ahora recién cuando logro captar el real sentido de toda esa agitación, esa aparente calma de la cual disfrutamos esa última tarde.

—_Tardaste mucho esta vez, España…—_

—_Si Paraguay. Las cosas en mi casa están… no están muy bien—_

— _¡E'a! ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Romano jeýma pio?—_comencé a reír recordando la primera y única vez que había visto a ese italiano, al cual España le tenía un cariño especial.

—_No Paraguay, aunque quisiera que fuera solo él. Las cosas se están saliendo de control, pero no hablemos de eso ¿vale? _– acaricia mi cabeza mientras sonríe. Esa sonrisa parece traer al sol consigo… y la creo eternamente grabada en su bronceado rostro. Aunque ahora luce un poco forzada—

…

_Libertad… la había escuchado mucho por esos días._

Esa noche, la casa Martínez Sáenz estaba en calma. La aparente calma antes de la tormenta. Con extremo sigilo, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me permití respirar tranquilo. Últimamente estaba un poco paranoico. De entre las sombras surgieron _ellos _y por fin_, Doña Juana_ tuvo el visto bueno de encender una vela que nos iluminara.

— _¡Hoy será… hoy seremos independientes Paraguay! Ya no podemos esperar, este es el momento preciso… los planes se adelantaron, pero creo que las condiciones están dadas. La situación con España, y los de la Junta Independentista nos favorecen…-_

—_Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo, no hay mejor oportunidad que ésta, ¿verdad Daniel?_

Contemplé el rostro de los presentes. En sus pupilas brillaba a la luz de las velas el fragor de sus almas juveniles, llenas de sueños de grandeza de los que yo sería espectador, y a la vez protagonista. Sonreí ante ellos con un leve deje de nostalgia… independencia, libertad… sonaba bastante bien. ¿Podía yo ser libre? ¿Ser independiente?

Un asentimiento, y todo comenzó.

Fue demasiado rápido, pero fue un momento de pura adrenalina que estará grabado en mi eterna memoria, hasta el fin de mis días. En un instante había calma y silencio… y en el otro, atravesábamos las calles en dirección al paradero de Velazco.

Muchas imágenes cruzaron mi mente en ese breve lapsus de tiempo. Recordé cuando tan solo era una nueva provincia… recordé a mi madre, Raza Guaraní. Cuanto tiempo sin verla, desde ese conflicto en el que me habían prohibido volver a acercarme a ella. Pero yo sabía que me apoyaba, desde el fondo de mi corazón podía sentir que estaba conmigo y me cantaba canciones en nuestro dulce idioma.

_Rendición, rendición e independencia para el Paraguay._

Eso fue lo que pidieron esa noche, aquellos nobles jóvenes que luchaban por mí. Todavía puedo ver tu cara de incredulidad, como si tan solo hubiera sido ayer. ¿Otro más que se sublevaba verdad? Poco a poco te iban abandonando, tus colonias, tus hijos. Uno tras otro, consumidos por el deseo de libertad que corría por nuestras venas, ardiendo en nuestros corazones.

Entre nosotros no hubo necesidad de armas, al menos no más. Lo comprendimos correctamente, y no hizo falta más.

Me miraste fijo, el verde de nuestras miradas, tan parecidos, tan distintos. Tuvimos momentos buenos, y naturalmente momentos malos. Detrás de esa amistosa sonrisa, se escondía un temperamento dominante. Se puede decir que nunca fuiste excepcionalmente duro conmigo pero… al fin y al cabo tú eras el conquistador, y nosotros los conquistados. Órdenes son órdenes, y quien no las entiende recibe su castigo ¿verdad? La opresión a mi pueblo me causaba dolor en el corazón… pero tú eras el Imperio, y el que no obedecía…

Recuerdo que un día dijiste que la libertad era _"cuando no eres preso ni esclavo de nadie"_

21 cañonazos en la plaza y la mañana del 15 de mayo tenían un aroma especial… el aroma de la independencia.

Solo pude sonreír y decir gracias.

Ahora era libre… Que sencillo es pronunciar esa palabra, pero que difícil es comprender su significado.

…

Mientras observo a los soldados marchar, y las calles adornada de la tricolor, el corazón se me hincha de orgullo en el pecho. ¡Orgullo de haber llegado a mi 200 cumpleaños! No es mucho, lo sé, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme feliz. Feliz porque a pesar de los infortunios que debí pasar, de las terribles guerras que dejaron marcas imborrables en mí, de las inseguridades, de los conflictos, de los logros, de los progresos, las falencias y debilidades aún podía disfrutar de mi libertad…

Libertad es cuando eres dueño de ti mismo, pero al mismo tiempo eres el absoluto responsable de tus actos. Es un elemento de doble filo, el cual muy pocos saben apreciar. Pero poco a poco, lo vamos aprendiendo.

* * *

><p>¡Bueno! Si has llegado hasta aquí, espero que leer este fic no te haya parecido una pérdida de tiempo. Lo escribí hace ya bastante tiempo, con el motivo del Bicentenario de mi país, pero nunca me había animado a subirlo.<p>

Este fic no está escrito con intenciones de herir susceptibilidades ajenas. Si no te gusta, o no compartes mis puntos de vista, eres libre de retirarte sin comentar. Si te gustó, mejor dejame un review a ver que te pareció. De sobra sabemos que los review's alegran el alma del escritor ¿no?

Aclaraciones:

No me puse a investigar exhaustivamente las causas más próximas de la independencia. Las conozco todas, pero explicarlas sería un poco soso y largo… además de que en el momento en el que escribí el oneshot no tenía ganas de hacerlo y ahora no lo quiero modificar. Me gusta como está. Y espero que lo haya hecho medianamente bien, no quise ser exacta en los detalles históricos.

_**Tereré:**_ bebida similar al mate, que se toma con agua fría y generalmente con agregados de plantas medicinales.

_**Jeýma pio**_: ¿otra vez?

_**E'a:**_ se utiliza como una forma de expresar sorpresa. Es igual a decir "Dios mío" u otra clase de frase por el estilo.

Cualquier otra que necesiten, me lo pregunta en un review o un PM y les resuelvo la duda.

¡Besos!


End file.
